


Ghostly adventures

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mostly fluffy oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Emily junk had a few tricks up her sleeve, or a few ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Emily was four years old she would talk to the two invisible forces she dubbed Stacie and Beca. She would tell great stories of the two and even drew pictures of them for the rest of her family to see them, Her family never really questioned it, just shrugged it off as Emily being Emily. Her brothers would jokingly complain about how Emily got a ghost but they didn’t. 

Today Emily sat on her bed after a long day in the fourth grade just staring at her math homework when beca appeared in front of her.

 

“What’s wrong em? You’re like a wiz at math so I know you aren’t having trouble with your homework.” Beca sat in front of her, completely solid in Emily’s vision but invisible to anyone else’s.

 

“Hey becs, I know how to do my homework..” 

 

“Then what’s got you frowning?” 

 

“There’s this boy at my school, he’s really mean to me. He calls me names.” 

 

“What kind of names?” 

 

“Giraffe, Weirdo, Sometimes they call me the teacher’s pet, I’m not a hamster beca..” The ghost in front of her snickered slightly but stifled herself at the sad look emily shot her.

 

“Kid, when they say teachers pet they aren’t calling you an actual pet, they’re just jealous because they aren’t as smart as you so they try to bring you down by calling you mean names. When Stacie was your age she got bullied for her height and brain as well.” 

 

“Did they ever make fun of you?”

 

“No I was too scary for them, And my sister was in the grade above me and threatened to kick their asses if they did.” 

 

“How come she didn’t protect Stacie?” 

 

“Because we didn’t meet Stacie until I was in middle school, She moved in next door.”

 

“Do you ever miss your sisters?” 

 

“Y’know kid, If you would have asked me that when i was alive I would have told you No way, But now I miss them greatly, I had to watch them suffer over my death, and I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy, And I hope and pray to god you never have to experience that.” 

 

“If there is a god then how come you and Stacie are stuck down here?” 

 

“It’s all part of a greater plan kid, I firmly believe that we were meant to watch after you until you’re all grown up and don’t need us anymore.” 

 

“But I’ll always need you..” 

 

“You say that now kiddo but you’re only nine years old.” Beca gently pushed back a stray piece of emily’s hair smiling sadly, “One day you’ll be all grown up and you won’t need us anymore, Think of us as your guardian angels, We will always, always be here for you kiddo, But there will come a day you won’t need us like you do now, Now you can see us, touch us, and talk to us, but one day you won’t need us like you do now and we’ll pass on and watch you from the clouds.” 

 

“So like an angel?”

 

“Exactly bebas.” Stacie appeared beside Beca having caught the tail end of the conversation, She planted a kiss on the little girl’s cheek sliding her hand in beca’s. “Now finish your homework love We’ll talk later, Beca’s family are visiting our graves today, and we wanna be there.

“Okay, bye guys! And thank you beca I feel much better.”


	2. Chapter 2

“you kissed a boy.”

“I did.”

“you’re twelve! you don’t need to be kissing anyone.”

“Beca I’m eighteen.” Beca whipped her head around to look at Emily her eyes wide like saucers.

“I’m not a ghost I age.”

“Yeah but like...Y-You’re twelve..”

“I was twelve six years ago?” Beca looked up to Stacie who was looking at her in a mixture of amusement and sadness, She nodded slowly in agreement with Emily hating the way beca looked so defeated.

“Wow. Time really does fly when your dead..” Beca sat on the bed running a hand through her hair, Emily was an adult..she was officially the same age as Beca now, soon enough Emily wouldn’t be able to see them anymore..She wouldn’t need them anymore. Emily placed her hand on beca’s not caring that she went right through her, or the fact that it was so cold.

“Becs..”

“Yeah?”

“I love you..I’m not going anywhere.”

But she did, Emily left for college that next week leaving her bestfriends of fifteen years behind. She was too Excited to realize Beca and Stacie looked a little more transparent than usual, She bid the two goodbye promising to visit every weekend, But the girls knew this was the last time Emily would be able to see them. Beca watched Emily get into the car with a heavy heart, if she could cry the tears would be rolling down her face right about now.

 

“I love you kid,” Beca whispered quietly before disappearing back into the house.

* * *

 

“Hey em, Who’s the two girls in the picture?” Emily looked up from the box she was unloading, She took the picture from her roommate, She recognized the photo almost immediately It was her best friends...but alive, Beca must have gotten this photo from her sister. A soft smile spread across her lips seeing the two girls happy and alive.

 

“Beca and Stacie, They're my best friends.” She placed the picture on the desk and went back to packing.

* * *

 

“Ma i’m home!” Emily called out into the house only to find it empty, She shrugged and walked up to her old room plopping down on her bed. “Beca! Stacie! i’m finally back for the weekend” Emily waited for a few beats frowning slightly when her friends didn’t appear in front of her, she repeated herself a little louder scrambling up when she didn’t get a response again. “Guys? If you’re trying to scare me it’s not going to work!” again no response, She noticed a paper on the ground that read ‘you don’t need us anymore, you can’t see us.’ Emily’s eyes started to water as she sat at the end of her bed mulling over the note, Her heart broke in her chest as she stared at the note over and over.

 

“I do need you! I’ll always need you! please come back..” In the room sat beca and Stacie both watching the girl cry with broken hearts, Emily was grieving like one who has someone close to them die, and in a weird sense that’s what had happen. Beca placed her hand on Emily’s shoulder hoping to give her some sense of comfort, She hated watching her sisters grieve but this was somehow worse. “Please come back..” Emily whispered after a while, her crying had subsided enough for her to look around as if the two would magically appear. Beca spoke quietly in Emily’s ear while Stacie did the same on Emily’s other side.

“I love you kid.”

“I love you bebas.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What is it?” 

“She’s a child beca what kind of dumb question is that Beca?” Beca looked up at her in annoyance rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. 

“I know what it is Stacie, But why is it here? In my house?”

“Technically becs we don’t live here anymore, Hell we aren’t even alive so this is her house now.”   
“Hm, Think it can see us?”

“Beca stop calling her an it, And probably I read that most young children can see ghosts.” Beca inched closer to the playpen recoiling almost immediately when two older boys ran into the room laughing loudly and tossing a football between them. 

“What the hell? There are more of them?” Beca placed a hand over her chest where a heart should be beating rapidly. “Can they see us too?” 

“I’m assuming not because we are literally talking right in front of them.” 

“Boys! Do not wake up your sister!” Came Katherine's voice loudly from the kitchen where beca assumed she was making lunch. 

“Yes because yelling from two rooms over isn’t going to wake her..” Beca muttered smirking at the look stacie gave her, The boys ran out of the room not even phased by the yelling. 

“Isn’t she so cute beca? I wish I had lived long enough to have a baby..” Stacie stared longingly into the playpen reaching down to brush a hair out of the sleeping child’s eyes. Beca sighed softly and peeked into the playpen, she had to admit that the little girl was incredibly cute, Suddenly her eyes opened and she sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

“Who’re you?” She squeaked out sleepily not even phased by two strange women looking into her playpen. 

“i’m Stacie.” 

“I’m beca..who are you?” The brunette spoke cautiously while Stacie spoke excitedly almost bouncing on her heels.

“Emily. Wanna play?” 

Stacie floated into the playpen with at emily’s offer while beca cautiously stepped in still wary of the small being. They played a various amount of games with the little girl, Emily’s favorite being peek a boo. Beca eventually warmed up to her affectionately calling her kiddo. 

The three had been so busy they hadn’t heard Emily’s mom coming down the hall, Soon katherine appeared in the hallway a small frown appearing on her face as she watched her daughter giggle at what seemed like nothing. 

“What are you doing love bug?” 

“Playing peek a boo.”

“By yourself?”

“No with Beca and Stacie!” Emily looked up at her mom like it whas the most obvious thing in the world, and to her it was, They were right in front of her how could her mom not see?

This became a regular thing, Emily would be stashed away by herself in a room or corner playing with her new friends, her brothers and parents would always ask her who she was talking to and she would always reply with the same thing, eventually they gave up asking her and just played along figuring it was just Emily’s imagination. Her brothers regularly picked on her for it, so Beca liked to get a little revenge with the two boys. 

“Mom Em’s talking to the wall again!” Justin complained, she was laughing too loud and he couldn’t hear the Tv.

“Am not! I’m talking to Beca!” 

“There’s nothing there stupid.” He replied turning up the tv, Beca narrowed her eyes at the little boy, and floated over to the tv pushing the button to turn it off. “What the..” He tried to turn it on but beca just turned it right back off, Emily was laughing at her friends antics causing her to once again become his target. “What are you laughing at pip squeak?” 

“Beca.” She replied simply looking in the direction of her friend, Just followed her gaze starting to become a little weirded out. Beca winked at Emily and flickered the lights just to scare justin a little bit. The boy got up and sprinted off towards the kitchen where his mother was leaving Beca and Emily laughing in his wake/

“Thanks becs.” Emily said returning to playing with her barbies.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca stared at the two year old with wide eyes watching the child’s every move, her ghostly body trembling in emotions she didn’t know she had anymore. She held her hand out gently pushing a wisp of brown hair out of the little girl’s eyes. 

“You look so much like your mother..it’s scary. What’s your name little one?” 

“Anna, who are you?” 

“I’m an old friend of your momma, She has another friend named Stacie” The child held up oe of her blocks grinning.

“Wanna play?” 

“I sure do!” Beca grinned taking the block from the small girl, They played for hours when Emily walked into the living room thanking her mom for babysitting, She picked up the small child peppering kisses on her face. 

“Hey love bug did you have fun with grandma?” 

“Yeah! I made a new friend mommy” 

“Oh? Did grandma take you to the park?” Anna shook her head yawning softly, she pointed in front of her. 

“Beca.” She stated simply nuzzling into her mother’s shoulder, Emily’s heart clenched when she heard the familar name she hadn’t heard in years. A tear slipped out remembering her childhood bestfriend, she kissed her daughter’s forehead. 

“Oh really? She used to be my best friend growing up kiddo, I guess she’s yours now. Tell beca bye Anna.” 

“Bye bye.” Anna waved sleepily at the air, Beca grinned and waved bye to the child. 

“Bye anna, tell your mommy i love her.” 

“Beca said she loves you.” 

“I love her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurts a little writing this, like always i never re read what i write so im sorry for any mistakes. None of these chapters are in order from age so it swings wildly between baby emily and grown up emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily sat on the grave tracing her fingers over the engraved names when a tall woman tapped her on the shoulder making her jump a little, and back away against the stone. 

“Hello?” The woman spoke in soft tone trying not to startle the child in front of her any more than she had already done. “What’s your name?” 

“Emily..” The ten year old spoke softly looking up at the stranger. “ I’m not supposed to talk to strangers..” 

“That’s very good advice to live by sweetheart, but I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just wondering why you’re sitting on my daughters grave, and where your mother is?” The woman kneeled in the dirt next to Emily trying to get on the girl’s level, but was still quite a bit taller than her. “My name Is Annabelle.” Emily warmed up a little at knowing the woman was STacie’s mother and not some weird stranger. 

“It’s Stacie’s birthday so I brought her flowers..My mom doesn’t know i’m here, I’m supposed to be with my brother, but he said I’m old enough to be by myself.” Annabelle brought her hand to her heart smiling sadly at the little girl. 

“Why yes, it is Stacie’s birthday, How did you know that?” 

“Beca told me, I wanted to do something special for her.” Annabelle frowned slightly, There was no way this little girl was old enough to know the girls before they had died. 

“How do you know Beca and Stacie?” 

“My family moved into beca’s dads house, Sometimes I can see them, but when they don’t have the energy they come to me in dreams. They’re my best friends ever, Stacie helps me alot with my homework, and Beca taught me how to mix my favorite songs on my mommy’s computer.” Annabelle realized that the girl was much too young and kind hearted to be lying to the woman, and she seemed to know specific details of the two girls. She listened intently to the little stranger hope blossoming in her heart. “Stacie helped me get an A on my science test so i thought i could do something nice for her birthday and clean up her place a bit.” 

“That’s very kind of you Emily, can you tell me a little more about how you know my girls?” 

“Mhm, I met them when I was four and my daddy moved us for his new job, They played with me while everyone was moving. Beca protects me from my brother’s teasing and Stacie tells me cool stories about everything, sometimes they’re real stories and sometimes their made up. I like the real ones the best because i've always wondered what they were like when they were alive.” 

“Where are they now?” 

“Beca is sitting on the top of the headstone.” Annabelle’s eyes shifted from the little girl to the headstone, if she looked hard enough she swore she could see the faint outline of a girl,but that could be just her mind playing tricks on her. “She said she misses your pancakes.” Annabelle laughed wiping a tear from her eye.

“That beca alright, Always so food driven even though the poor girl didn’t weigh but one hundred pounds soaking wet. I miss making pancakes for you girls in the morning, Sometimes i find myself doing it on auto pilot even though it’s been almost ten years.” 

“Beca said don’t cry, she hates it when people cry.” Emily situated herself a little more comfortably, “Talk to her i’ll tell you what she says.” 

“Where’s Stacie?” 

“She just popped up behind you, She said she was looking for you.”

“Looking for me?” Annabelle whispered out her emotions getting the best of her voice, Emily nodded smiling widely.

“She has a routine while i’m in school, She checks on her family and then beca’s. She’s at every family dinner, Every event, and everytime she hears someone close speak her name.” Annabelle brought her hands to her mouth tears coming to her eyes. 

“My little girl watches over me?” Emily nodded reaching out slowly and touching the necklace around the woman's neck. 

“That’s Stacie’s, she said so. Whenever you wear it her presence will be stronger.” 

The woman and child spoke for hours, Emily’s brother finding her later her mother following in a state of panic relief washing all over her when she saw her daughter, panic rising a little when she noticed the strange woman. 

“Emily Louanne junk! You weren’t supposed to leave the house!” Her brother yelled, Her mother smacking him and giving him a look that said ‘we’ll talk about this later.’ 

“Oh love bug we were worried sick! What are you doing in a cemetery?” Emily jumped up and ran to her mother's arms laughing as she swung her around in a circle.

“I brought flowers for stacie! And i met her mom, They're talking now.” Annabelle stood up and greeted the katherine holding out her hand. 

“You can’t even imagine what your daughter has done for me today, I’ve gotten the closure i’ve been needing desperately for the last seven years. I’m annabelle.” 

“Katherine, i’m glad my love bug used her gift for something good today.” jason scoffed behind them at the mention of his sisters gift.


End file.
